Their First Time
by Icefriend
Summary: A short lemon between Touma and Itsuwa. May get another chapter later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I really shouldn't have written this because I am trying to get two chapters of my fic kidnappings out this month, but this was just stuck in my head (I'm a pervert) and I wanted to get it on paper. I left it short to make up for that though. Enjoy :D

**Begin Chapter**

"I LIKE YOU KAMIJOU-SAN!" Itsuwa yelled at the top of her lungs. Her face was pure red.

Touma could only stare in shock at the situation he was in. Itsuwa had just a week before been assigned to Academy City permanently and had transferred to Touma's school as part of making her look like a normal everyday student. Touma's had pointed out that attention might be drawn to her because of the esper programs but she had rattled off a list of excuses at him with her face completely red so he had backed off. Every day so far she had tried to tell him something at the end of the day but had always shot out an excuse and run off, leaving Touma to wonder just what she wanted to tell him. Now he knew.

"I-" He said nervously "I like you too Itsuwa."

"""WHAT!""" Touma was deafened by a collective yell from all of his classmates at the same time.

"Kamijou already got the new transfer student!"

"Damn that bastard!"

"Let's kill him!"

"Ah- wait- shouldn't you guys be congratulating me on breaking my bad luck?" Touma asked hurriedly.

"""Kill him!""" The class yelled as one. Well almost one, Himegami was just sitting down on her desk staring blankly at them and mouthing something to herself. In a normal situation Touma would have asked her what was wrong but right now...

"Run!" He yelled at Itsuwa and grabbed her hand. The two of them ran out of the classroom and out of the school.

"""He's getting away!"""

"Fukou da!"

X X X * * * X X X

Two Months Later

The last two months had been the best of Touma's life. His class had calmed down once Aogami pointed out that this meant that he wouldn't be able to keep raising flags on all the other girls. So for the last two months Touma had been going out with Itsuwa, and it was wonderful.

Now Touma awkwardly handed Itsuwa a can of juice as they sat on his bed. What had started as an innocent invitation for some juice had suddenly become awkward with the discovery that Index had left to the Amakusa Church for two weeks for some mandatory training. Now Touma and his girlfriend of two months were alone in his room.

From the blush in Itsuwa's cheeks Touma could tell that she was also thinking about the same thing. He tried not to think about their date two days ago. The taste of his mouth in their deep kiss, the feel of her body pressed against him, one of his hands gripping her neck and the other holding her ass. If they hadn't been interrupted when Index came home that time they would probably have gone all the way.

Now they were in the same situation but with no danger of Index coming home anytime soon.

"Touma." Itsuwa said as she sat on his lap. Her face was completely red again as it had been back when she confessed to him. She put the can of juice on the ground without even looking at it. For a second Touma was filled with uncertainty and doubt but then she kissed him and all he could feel was desire.

They just sat there kissing for a bit, until Touma began to run his hands over Itsuwa's body. One of his hands went onto her leg and up to her thigh. He ran the other wrapped around her neck, pulling her into him. In return she pressed one hand against his chest and used the other to wrap around his back.

Two minutes later Touma broke the kiss, and his hands went down to Itsuwa's shirt. "Itsuwa do you want to...?" She nodded her consent and he slowly pulled off her shirt exposing her lacy black bra. Itsuwa turned even more red as she noticed his stare and she moved her hands behind her back and removed her bra.

Touma couldn't do anything but stare at them. They were much larger than he had thought they were, and though it wasn't the first time he had seen breasts in the flesh it was the first time a girl had let him see them willingly.

He brought his hands up to them and gently felt them for a while. Then he pulled his hands back and squeezed her nipples. Itsuwa let out a moan as he did so and the sound drove him to greater lengths. He put his mouth over one of her nipples and started to suck on it while his hand continued to play with her other one. Itsuwa was moaning lightly the whole time.

Itsuwa's hands started pulling his shirt off button by button and he had to pull himself off of her breasts to let her pull the shirt off of him. Before he could go back to her breasts Itsuwa put a hand on his chest and pushed him back as she stood up and gave him a fierce kiss.

Slowly Itsuwa got on her knees in front of Touma, and put her hand over his crotch feeling his erect penis. Then she slowly undid his fly and pulled it out. She kissed the tip and then ran her tounge slowly down it hesitatingly. The feeling was incredible and Touma let out a groan of pleasure. Seemingly reassured by the groan Itsuwa began to lick him faster and faster until she got to the top and took the top of his penis into her mouth.

Pulling off of him Itsuwa pulled up her breasts and put his penis between them. As she gave him the tit job she said "H-How is it?"

"Incredible" He said honestly.

Itsuwa smiled at him, and bent down her head to lick the tip of his penis. Again she took the tip in her mouth and began sucking on it as she continued to work on him with her breasts.

Touma lasted about five minutes before yelling "I'm cumming!" Unimaginable pleasure coursed through him as his cum sprayed out into Itsuwa's waiting and eager mouth. Itsuwa drank all of it.

"Delicious," Itsuwa said after a moment "It was bitter but it was delicious." She looked to see a drop of it still on Touma's penis and licked it off of him, savouring the taste. When she did so Touma felt himself begin to grow hard again.

Itsuwa smiled at him having apparently noticed the same thing and began to lick his penis again until it once again had grown hard.

Touma stood up when he was hard again and Itsuwa slid his pants off of him, as well as his underwear. Smilling he pulled off his socks and pushed her onto the bed, doing the same to her, although he took off her panties much more slowly than she had taken off his boxers, taking the time to run his hands over her butt and finish 'recharging'.

Now both of them were completely naked and Touma took the time to glory in the sight of Itsuwa. Her large breasts, her shapely body, all of it. He also noticed that she was wet.

"Itsuwa do you want to...?" He trailed off not wanting to say it out loud for fear he would end the moment by acknowledging it.

"Yes." Itsuwa said.

"Let me just grab a condom." He said. He really didn't want to leave her side for a minute but it was best to be safe after all.

She caught his arm as he left. "I have a spell." She said with a blush. "I'll cast it... after."

Happy about this unexpected good luck -something that was rare to him- Touma lowered himself over Itsuwa, propping himself up with his knees and arms. He slowly entered himself into her, knowing it was her first time like it was for him. He panicked for a moment when she made a cry of pain and stopped but a moment later she told him to go on.

When he had finally entered himself all the way into her he began to thrust slowly back and forth inside of her. Soon the two of them were moaning in pleasure. Touma was grateful that he came once already because otherwise he didn't think he would have lasted very long

"Faster," Itsuwa moaned beneath him and he complied picking up speed. He was rewarded with Itsuwa moaning much harder. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." She moaned.

Touma on his side was also in heaven as he continued to thrust inside of her. Eventually he fell into a rhythm and leaned down to suck on Itsuwa's nipple again. This time he nibbled on it very softly a few times, caught up in his lust. Soon he switched to the other nipple and sucked on it as well. He continued like this thrusting into her and sucking her nipples for a long time.

"Touma!" Itsuwa yelled an eternity later. "I'm cumming!"

Her yelling that pushed him over the edge. "Me too!" He yelled back at her.

They came together and Touma felt the greatest pleasure he had ever felt as he finished inside of her. They cried out each others names as they finished and Touma collapsed down beside her. He turned onto his stomach in a daze as he heard Itsuwa murmur a spell beside him.

After casting her spell Itsuwa layed her head on Touma's chest and he two of them fell asleep exhausted.

End Chapter

**Author's Note Continued: **What do you think? I think if I manage to get the other chapter done this month with time to spare I will make another lemon. Either another chapter (hopefully a much larger one) of this where Itsuwa cosplays as Touma's maid with the costume she was given in volume 18, or I might write one (in a different fic) between Accelerator and WORST. Review to vote :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**Hi there, long time no write. So I know that I haven't updated in two months, and I'd like to point out my very valid reason this time. My computer was broken and I only recently got a new one. So I decided to write this out quickly just because I haven't released anything in a while. The next chapter of kidnapping (for those of you that read that) will be out some time before the end of this month, or very early next month. I thank you for your patience.

* * *

Itsuwa woke up the next morning, after the best sleep in her life. She was using Touma's hard chest as a pillow, and at some point he had woken up to wrap the blanket around them. She just lay there for a good ten minutes, snuggled against him. Finally she forced herself out of the bed, carefully so as to not wake him.

Itsuwa walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apron, wrapping it around her naked body. She had gotten the advice from Tatemiya that the best thing to do after... what she had done last night, was to make breakfast wearing only an apron.

At the thought of what she had done last night, she suddenly got hot, and was surprised that it wasn't embarrassment but happiness, and lust for more.

Filled with that feeling Itsuwa made breakfast. Touma had praised her for her food before, and she was confident that he would enjoy the breakfast. Maybe she had gone a little overboard making five separate dishes but she was nervous. Last night had been incredible and she wanted to keep things going smoothly from here.

Building up her resolve Itsuwa walked over to Touma and shook him awake. "Touma," She said softly. "Wake up"

"Huh? Morning..." He said sleepily but with a smile on his face. He rolled over to face her and she could see him become more alert as he realized what she was wearing. He pulled off the blanket as he stood up and she abruptly realized that he wasn't wearing anything underneath it. What had happened last night had gone so fast that she hadn't really got a chance to look at him, and now that she did she found herself enjoying the sight. Touma wasn't extremely muscular but all the fighting and running he had done had left him with an athlete's body. He also had his fair share of scars.

Suddenly Itsuwa forgot about the breakfast and pulled Touma into a deep kiss, pressing her body against his. He responded by ripping off her apron, as the two of them fell back onto the bed.

By the time they ate the breakfast it was completely cold, and neither of them cared.

X X X * * * X X X

One Week Later

Itsuwa pulled the costume out of the box nervously. She had packed it when she first moved here, but she was never sure if she would be able to work up the courage to use it. It was the Great Elemental Fairy Maid costume that Tatemiya had given her back in the English civil war. She had been far too embarrassed to use it right away, but after the war she had wanted to put it on that very night for Touma. Of course then World War 3 had started and she had been unable to. But now that everything had finally calmed down again it was finally her chance.

She had brought it up to Touma this morning before she slipped out of his apartment in the morning, and he had very enthusiastically agreed. Then after school she had ran to her apartment, which she hadn't gone to for a week except to grab clean clothes in the morning, to grab this.

Before she could lose herself in memories any further she stuffed the costume into a bag, and ran out the door. It would be more effective if she was already there when Touma got back, and with magic she was betting she could make it.

She arrived to his place with just enough time to get dressed, tie the curtains shut, and compose herself before Touma got back.

"I'm home." He said as he came into the room. She saw his eyes lock onto her when he noticed her in the costume.

"Welcome home Master." She said and bowed. She felt herself getting excited, and by the bulge in Touma's pants she was betting he felt the same way.

"Itsuwa." He said, and strode over to her. He kissed her deeply for a second before pulling back and taking a close look at her. The costume was to put it mildly, very revealing. The only thing covering her breasts was a piece of cloth the held them up, making the top half of them completely visible. From his angle he could see just about everything. The skirt was short too, so small that just bending over even slightly would show off her panties. The costume also had long stockings covering her legs

Getting even more excited Itsuwa said "What would you like me to do Master?"

"Get on your knees."

"Yes Master." She replied. She was surprised at how natural saying it was, as she lowered herself to her knees. She opened up the button on his pants eagerly, only for him to grab her hands.

"I didn't say to start yet." He told her. She felt herself get hot as he looked at her and said "Beg for it."

"Please Master" She said immediately. "Please let me suck on your penis Master." She could barely contain her excitement. She didn't know what it was; the maid costume, having to call him Master, or having to do what ever he said but she was more excited than she had ever been. Even the thought of giving him a blowjob (not that she didn't enjoy doing those) was filling her with more lust then she had had the first time they has slept together.

"Good." He said. She could tell he was just as excited as she was as he said "Now do it."

"Yes Master" She repeated. She grabbed his zipper and pulled it down, before pulling his erect penis out of his pants. Just the sight of it was making her salivate.

The first time she had given Touma a blowjob she had been clumsy, but now after a week of practice she did it much better. She licked him up and down slowly, letting the taste and smell fill her. Then she took in the tip and reached to her breasts. Once again he stopped her, grabbing her hands and saying "Just your mouth this time."

"Yes Master." She replied once despite her surprise. She had always used her breasts when she gave him a blowjob. Still she obeyed her orders and began to work on him with only her mouth. She began deepthroating him, noting his pleasure as she did it, which made her push herself even farther. She knew she was probably taking in too much for her first try but for some reason she just couldn't stop herself.

She kept it up until he yelled "I'm coming!" Then she pulled back to the tip just as his cum began to pour out. She swallowed all of it eagerly. She had wondered what it would taste like before they had started, having heard it was very bitter, but she had enjoyed it back from the start even before he had started eating pineapples to make it sweeter.

"Thank you Master." She moaned. She opened up her mouth to show him the cum in there, like she knew he liked. Then she said "More please, Master."

She started to take off her costume, but he grabbed her hands and said "Leave the costume on."

"Yes Master." She said. She was glad for the order, doing it with the costume on would help keep the mood. So she started to pull off his clothes, aside from his shirt which he grabbed himself. Of course this led to her staring at his penis again, and before she could help herself she took it into her mouth again and felt it grow hard again. She fell into the motions of a blowjob in a frenzy again, but to her surprise he pulled himself out of her mouth.

"Did I give you permission to do that?" He asked her.

"Sorry Master!" She blurted out. "Please forgive me Master!"

"Stand up and turn around." He told her. She did so, and felt his hands reach up under her skirt. From there he pulled her panties off of her, barely giving her the time to step out of them before saying "Bend over against the wall.

"Yes Master." She said again. She was breathing very heavily, and burning with desire.

She waited a few seconds while he put on a condom. She had used a spell their first time, but although the spell took effect directly on her ovaries they didn't want to take the chance that his power would somehow cancel it out so they had been using condoms since then.

She only had to wait around 15 seconds before she felt him enter her. It felt incredible. "Master!" She screamed out as he began thrusting inside of her. "Yes Master. Yes, yes, yes YES!" She yelled. She had completely lost herself to the pleasure.

She began moving her hips to match the his thrusting, and her pleasure increased. "Touma!" She yelled out. "Master!"

"Itsuwa!" He cried out from behind her.

"Faster!" She managed to yell before dissolving into moans of pleasure. He obliged her, as he began to thrust harder and harder inside of her.

Itsuwa could hardly think straight anymore. The pleasure was so intense that all she could do was moan and keep moving her hips. It was also lasting longer then it had the first time they had done it. She had no idea how Touma had gained so much stamina in just a week but she wasn't complaining.

Suddenly he grabbed her body and pulled her up, only to press her body directly against the wall. He even lifted her into the air a few inches, without pausing in his thrusting for a second. The wall was hard against her body but she barely even noticed. Touma's breath began to hit her neck and a second later he was suddenly kissing it.

It was too much to handle she felt something rising up from within her "I'm coming!" She yelled as she climaxed. She was almost ready to collapse right then and there but Touma was still hard inside of her. He grabbed her body again and pushed her onto the bed.

He looked at her and she could only moan "Master" again as he kept thrusting inside of her. They stayed like that for a minute more before she heard him yell "I'm coming!"'

"Wait!" She yelled at him. "Wait Master! Let's come together!"

A grunt was all she got in response but he kelt thrusting without finishing and a moment later Itsuwa felt herself get closer and closer to climax. "Now Master!" She yelled. They finished together, and collapsed to the bed side by side.

"That was... intense." Touma muttered after they took a moment to collect themselves. "We should really do that again."

She smiled and gently kissed him before laying her head on his chest and letting sleep draw over her.

"Yes Master."


End file.
